DBZ: Saga of Arcta
by TatsuiChiyo
Summary: Years after the Cell Games, the Z Fighters enjoy a life of peace. But while the Z Fighters train, Gohan attends school, trying to keep grades, the secret life of a superhero, and the unwanted scrutiny of a teenage hero in balance. But when the last relative of one of the Z Fighter's greatest enemies comes for revenge, will things stay peaceful? Or is this only the story's start?
1. Surprising News

**Age 767, Western Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy...**

The system that the planet Acri resided in had been a very peaceful system once, the Acrians content to spend their days mining their world's abundant resources and farming their bountiful lands. They weren't a peaceful species by any means, but they weren't war mongers either, and would have in all likelihood been a forgotten species on a forgotten planet in a forgotten section of the galaxy.

Until the ship of the third son of King Cold appeared in their atmosphere. Within hours the planet was thrown into disarray as a futile attempt at defense was enacted. That same day would normally have ended with the eradication of said defenses, dismantling of the system's governments, and full enslavement of the entire species. That was until Arcta got some unexpected news.

"What!? Father and Frieza have been killed!?" A voice exclaimed.

"Yes Lord Arcta, and reports have come in that Lord Cooler has been killed as well." The soldier said.

Arcta's eyes widened in shock. His father and two brothers, both killed? It was to preposterous to be true. "Where has this information come from?" He asked.

"A report came in from the crew of your father's ship that they had picked up Frieza near the remains of a planet called Naamak. He was heavily injured and apparently heavy cybernetic surgery was required to save his life." The soldier said.

Arcta raised an eyebrow. Cybernetics? Arcta scowled at the very thought, disgusted at his brother's incompetence.

"He must have underestimated the race he attempted to conquer." Arcta said.

The soldier continued. "From what we have heard, the race was somehow...transported off the planet. Lord Frieza then commenced battle with a unknown Saiyan, which is where he was injured."

Arcta rubbed his chin in thought. A Saiyan? The only Saiyans remaining that he knew of were Prince Vegeta and his crew. Had they successfully rebelled?

"Continue." Arcta said.

The soldier nodded. "After the the signal from your brother's ship disappeared, your father went to investigate. He was able to locate the badly damaged body of your brother, and they repaired him with the cybernetics. They then travelled to a backwater planet in the western sector, and contact was then lost and has not been reestablished."

Arcta raised an eyebrow. "Hasn't been reestablished? So there's no definitive proof they are dead then?"

"Reports from your brother's crew suggest otherwise sir." The soldier said. "They received the reports that I just gave you from your father's crew. After their signal disappeared, Lord Cooler took his crew to investigate, and we only just now received the reports."

Arcta nodded. Cooler disliked Frieza and their father intensely, but Cooler would not let such an embarrassment stand. "And what happened?" Arcta asked.

"It would be better for you to watch the surveillance footage sir." The soldier said.

Arcta pursed his lips but nodded, turning around to face the window that stared out into space. "Show it."

Immediately the window turned into a screen, showing a small planet. Most of the world showed the blue of an ocean, though there were some large land masses. The planet looked to be of a more primitive state. Out of the corner of his eye, Arcta saw a bright light coming from the north western part of the planet. Suddenly, a large beam shot out from the planet, pushing a large orb out towards the galaxy's sun.

"Freeze the footage." Arcta said. The footage stopped. "Rewind." The footage began rewinding, showing the beam now retreating back to the planet. In only a moment the orb returned to view. "Stop." The footage froze. "Magnify on that orb at the end of the beam."

The footage zoomed in, showing the orb to be a bright, orange ball that resembled a small sun. That could only be his families Supernova. The magnification ceased, showing the orb being pushed by a beam of blue energy.

"Why has the magnification ceased?" Arcta asked.

"Forgive me Lord Arcta," an engineer's voice came. "But this is as far as the magnification allows."

Arcta nodded, staring at the orb. He could make out what appeared to be a being getting pushed by the orb, which was being pushed by the energy beam. "Where did we get this footage?" Arcta asked.

"Lord Cooler's crew sir." The soldier said. "They reported that once they lost the life signals of Lord Cooler and his squadron, they retreated from the planet."

"Cowardice, but understandable." Arcta said. He stared at the film and sighed. So it was true then. Cooler had died fighting the planet's inhabitants, and it followed that Frieza and his father had both failed as well. Arcta was now the last surviving member of his family, and the rightful king.

"Where is this world located?" Arcta asked.

"Western Quadrant, Sector forty-seven sir!" The soldier responded.

Arcta nodded. "Begin preparations immediately. We will depart for this planet at once."

"Sir!?" The soldier exclaimed. "Forgive me for speaking so bluntly, but is this wise? The beings of this planet have killed both your father and your two brothers."

"I recognize the risks involved, but there is more to consider here." Arcta stated. "It now falls to me to run the empire my family has established. Word will obviously soon spread of the deaths of my family, and many planets will attempt to rebel. If I do not destroy this planet, many others will have to be destroyed instead."

The soldier nodded. "We will follow your orders Lord Arcta!"

"Lord Arcta, coordinates have been put in!" The ship's helman called. "Calculating needed refuel and supply stops puts this journey taking three galactic years."

"Calculate any added time taken by inspecting potential planets." Arcta stated, leaning back in his hoverchair. No need to put pleasure before business after all.

"That will probably increase time by another year and a half Lord Arcta." The helmsman replied after a minute.

"Good, more time to prepare." Arcta said as he stared out at the vast expanse of space. By virtue of being a Frost Demon and son of King Cold, Arcta was far from a weak being. Even being the weakest of his family by far, his maximum power being only slightly stronger than Freeza's weakest form, that was still far and beyond what most other beings possessed. The only beings stronger than Arcta were his family members, the God of Destruction Beerus and his attendant Whis, and being known as Buu.

But apparently there were now new additions to this list.

Arcta was a pragmatic being by nature. Where his family reveled in their power and cruelty, Arcta preferred to merely resolve a situation and move on the the next task. Cooler had been very much the same way, but his brother never could resist the opportunity to prove himself the superior choice to their father. He never could get past the fact that of all of them, Freeza was the favorite. But at least their father could stand the sight of Cooler.

Arcta hadn't been sent to one of the most sparsely populated quadrants of the galaxy with what could barely be considered a skeleton crew because of his father's overwhelming love for him. It also wasn't that same overwhelming love that had caused Arcta's crew to be filled with the very dregs of his father's forces.

Arcta had long since accepted his lot in life, and instead focused on his section of the galaxy. But now that section was far larger, and if Arcta were to succeed where the rest of his family had failed, he'd have to do the one thing that none in his family had ever done before.

He'd have to train.

"Lord Arcta...what do we do about the Acrians?" The soldier behind Arcta asked.

Arcta's eyes fell on the planet below, the peaceful clouds hiding the chaotic surface beneath. After a moment, Arcta gave an unsettling smile before rising out of his chair.

"We go on business as usual." Arcta said as he walked to the door.

 **...**

 **So I began posting this story a few months ago, but I felt like some things were moving to quickly and I wasn't able to establish characters and relationships as well as I wanted. I pulled the story with the full intentions of just reworking a few things and getting back to it as soon as possible. Than a few months passed, and I found the time to actually do it.**

 **The funny thing is that most people would probably point out I'm already working on another story, and shouldn't spread myself to thin. The problem is that whenever I sit down to write in that one, all that comes to mind is DBZ. Well, that and another story that I plan on releasing soon. But enough on that.**

 **So, Arcta is returning to the galaxy to spread fear. Yes the name of Arcta is a play on the word Arctic, following the naming conventions of Freeza and his race. His story though is not to be found in merely an invasion of Earth and death at the Z Fighters hands (You want that story, watch Cooler's Revenge). But every story needs a beginning, and as one who has the name Freeza at the top of all time best villains, I'm excited to, in my own way, capitalize on a relationship with one of the strongest in the universe.**

 **So let's do this in DBZ fashion, no?**

 _ **Who is this dark figure from villain's past? And what evil plans does he have in store for the Earth and it's heroes? Find out next time, on DragonBall Z, Saga of Arcta!**_


	2. A Normal Friday

**Age 773, Planet Earth...**

The sun shone bright on Satan City, and throughout the city activity bustled. Citizens travelled to and from work, went shopping or out for entertainment. Even though it was early in the morning, the size of Satan City allowed for all kinds to enjoy life to their preference, and so businesses flourished at night as well as in the day. The success of these businesses though was always attributed to Hercule Satan, the city of the world's savior drawing in a never ending supply of business.

Unfortunately, such prosperity also drew in a criminal element, one's who were unafraid of the man who took down Cell. Indeed, there were many who wondered if the criminals were drawn to Satan City in the hopes of being able to take down Hercule himself, the prestige and power such an action would bring being well worth potential incarceration. The police of Satan City did their best, but these criminals who appeared were all proficient in at least one kind of martial arts, and adding in their weapons situations soon became more than the police could handle.

Luckily for them though they had Videl Satan, daughter of the savior and one of the world's greatest martial artists on their side. While most would question the sending in of a teenage girl to handle these issues, Videl had proven herself many times over to help handle some of the smaller crimes. As far as the police chief was concerned, small time crimes could be handled while the police tackled the more dangerous issues, the streets were a little safer, and the people had a public face for a hero. Everyone was happy with the situation, except for Videl.

She understood why she wasn't called in for the more dangerous stuff after all. Yes she was the daughter of Hercule Satan, and no one would deny she was probably one of the best fighter's in the world, but she was still a seventeen year old. No matter how hard she trained, no matter what skills she mastered, there were just certain things that were impossible. After all, no one could move fast enough to dodge bullets fired from a gun, or bring down a dozen armed criminals without a scratch. At least, that's what she always thought.

That was until she met the Great Saiyadork.

Videl had never felt such hatred for anyone in her entire life. Every second of interaction with that helmeted buffoon was a test of patience, every stupid pose an eye sore. How anyone could act in such a way was beyond Videl. It's almost like whoever was under that helmet only desired to bring to life the cartoons little children watched on weekends. And the worst part, the absolute WORST part of the entire thing? He did the impossible all the time.

Not only could he evade bullets, he CAUGHT them. A dozen unarmed men? He had complained about how hard it was to make sure he didn't INJURE them. Super strength, super speed, flying. He could fly! The one thing, the ONE THING she had always wanted to be able to do ever since she was a little girl, and the world's biggest dork could! Her father had always told her that people flying was something that only happened on TV, and any other instances was just wires and tricks. Well Videl had chased that guy across all of Satan City, and she knew for a fact that there were no wires holding him up. And she was pretty certain no tricks were involved considering the time he PICKED up her THOUSAND pound jet like it was a bag of groceries and left it on top of a five story building.

The first week she tried denying what he was doing, trying to find a plausible explanation for what he did. Rocket boots for flying? No, no visible exhaust or propellant, plus his control was to good. Equipment for strength enhancement? No, the skintight black suit he wore underneath easily gave away the lack of anything other than his incredibly muscular frame. A bullet proof vest was still plausible, though that didn't explain how he caught bullets like they were wads of paper.

No, as much as Videl hated to admit it, somehow Saiyaman was legitimate in his abilities. Somehow this complete idiot could fly, had super strength and speed, and be able to be completely unaffected by bullets. But while most people were content to just accept that and allow Saiyaman his secrets, Videl absolutely refused. Why did Saiyaman get all the fun!?...Uhhh...she meant the options to use those abilities!

Yeah...that was it...

That's why Videl had made it her personal mission to uncover who was really behind that mask. Once she discovered Saiyaman's oh so precious secret identity, he'd HAVE to spill the beans on how he flew! And so that's how she found herself chasing after Saiyaman in a jet copter after school on a Friday.

"SAIYAMAN, STOP RUNNING AND GET BACK HERE!" She exclaimed through her copter's speakers, taking a sharp turn to keep up with the masked superhero.

"Miss Videl, please stop this!" Saiyaman yelled, clearly distressed.

Videl smirked, taking pleasure in the fact she was getting to him. "Not until you take off that stupid bucket!" She yelled through the speakers.

"Well I'm sorry, but that won't happen! I'll see you next time!" He called before suddenly disappearing.

Now in the past such an action would have caused Videl to bring her copter to a halt, looking around frantically for any sign of the hero. But after weeks of playing this game, she had learned one very crucial thing about Saiyaman, and that was how he was incredibly predictable. The moment Saiyaman vanished, Videl pulled back on her throttle, sending her copter up towards the top of the buildings. Sure enough, once she was over the rooftops she saw Saiyaman standing on top of one of them, his body language expressing shock at how quickly he was discovered.

Videl smiled down at Saiyaman, a dangerous glint in her eyes as she flipped a switch. "Got you." She said to herself.

Before Saiyaman could move, a net shot out at him, the distance to close for him to dodge in time. Saiyaman landed on the roof, squirming as he was completely enveloped in the net. Not wanting to waste to much time, Videl parked the copter and hopped out of the cockpit, running over to her captured prey and quickly sitting on top of him.

"M-M-Miss Videl!?" Saiyaman exclaimed in shock.

"We both know it wouldn't take you to long to get out of that net." Videl explained, a feeling of pleasure coursing through her at Saiyaman's reaction. "But I have a funny feeling you won't move around so much with me on top of you."

"Miss Videl, please, get off before someone sees! Imagine what would-" Saiyaman began.

"Oh yes, do imagine Great Saiyaman." Videl said with a sadistic smirk. "I don't really have to. Been dealing with paparazzi for quite some time you know. In fact I wouldn't be to surprised if they were somewhere nearby. Funny thing about them you know, always showing up at the worst. Possible. Time." Videl said, leaning in close.

"P-Please Miss Videl, be reasonable here. Surely your reputation isn't worth all of this?" Saiyaman said.

Videl rolled her eyes, unsurprised that that was Saiyaman's response. Truth be told, it was kind of charming in it's own little way, a paragon of chivalry in a world that was sorely lacking. But Videl knew one thing that Saiyaman didn't. The paparazzi wouldn't be coming. Sure, those weasels would normally be on the two's trail, but with her Father's event going on the next day, every paparazzi in the city would be at the school. Leaving these two completely alone. Not that Saiyaman needed to know that.

Hey, misdirection was key to winning a fight in martial arts.

"Well, than let's make this quick." Videl said. "Take off your helmet."

"What!?" Saiyaman exclaimed. "Miss Videl, you know I can't! My-"

"Secret identity, I know." Videl said. "Oh come on, it's not like I want to broadcast it to the entire city!"

"Than why are you so insistent on learning who I really am!?" Saiyaman asked.

"Because I want to!" Videl exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat cross legged on Saiyaman's chest. "Besides, didn't you say you wanted to be partners in fighting crime? Well partner's don't keep secrets from each other, and until you tell me your's I'm not moving."

Saiyaman pursed his lips but didn't move a muscle, causing Videl to internally cheer in triumph. She'd taken a gamble on the whole Saiyaman not moving while she was on him thing, but it looked like it had paid off. And it wasn't like she was in a rush to be anywhere anyways. With the event taking place the next day, her father wouldn't be home til late that evening. She could literally sit there for hours if she needed to, whereas Saiyaman kept fidgeting underneath her.

"Come on Videl," He whined, sounding like a cute puppy. "I really don't have time for this!"

"Than best take off that helmet Saiyaman." Videl gloated.

Saiyaman pursed his lips. "If I promise to take off my helmet, will you get off of me?"

SUCCESS! "Yep!" Videl said, nodding eagerly.

Saiyaman sighed. "Fine Videl, you win. I promise to take off my helmet, so please get off of me."

Doing her best to control her excitement, Videl got off of Saiyaman and stood next to him, victory clearly written on her face. Standing up, Saiyaman threw off the net and pushed on his back, an audible pop sounding as he cracked his back. After giving a pleasured groan, Saiyaman suddenly began floating, causing Videl to panic.

"H-hey, what about your helmet!? You promised to remove it if I got off you!" She exclaimed.

Saiyaman smiled down at her. "That I did. And one day I will!"

Videl blinked in confusion before realization hit her. He never specified _when_ he'd remove it! "Y-You..." Videl growled in frustration.

"Sorry Miss Videl! Have a safe weekend!" He called before flying off.

"KAMI DAMMIT SAIYAMAN, YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" She screamed, even as she knew it was hopeless. He was already several blocks away, and had just vanished behind a building. By the time she got in her copter, he'd be halfway across the city. The damn smart ass had outsmarted her.

Sighing, she looked down at the net and began picking it up. That trick wouldn't work again, so she'd have to come up with another one. And next time she wouldn't relent until she tore the damn thing off herself.

"Just you wait Saiyaman." She said to herself. "I'll find out who you are one of these days, and than I'll learn the rest of your secrets as well."

...

Son Gohan sighed in exasperation as he left the city limits, urging his heart to calm down after the...experience Videl had just given him. He hadn't expected Videl to use a net to immobilize him like that, and he would certainly have never expected her to sit on him! He knew she was intent on discovering his secret identity as Saiyaman, but that was just ridiculous. He was just lucky she had left him a loophole and that he didn't have to force her off him. Still, he wouldn't get so lucky a second time, and she was sure to become even more relentless if that was even possible.

"Oh well," Gohan said to himself. "Nothing to do about it at the moment." At least he'd be free from Videl over the weekend.

Nearing his home, the first thing Gohan noticed was how all the lights were off. A cursory sense also told him that his mother and brother were not home either. Raising an eyebrow, Gohan landed and clicked his watch to remove his costume. He than walked up to the door, noticing a piece of paper on the door. Ripping it off, Gohan saw that it was addressed to him and began reading it.

 _Gohan,_

 _Took Goten for a sleepover to Bulma's. Will most likely stay the night as well. Left a dinner and breakfast in capsules in the house, come to Bulma's after breakfast tomorrow._

 _Love, Mom_

Gohan raised an eyebrow after reading the note. A sleepover at Bulma's? While he wasn't to surprised in Goten's case, his younger brother and the young Trunks being best friends, he was slightly surprised in his mother's case. Shrugging, Gohan found the house key hidden in a pot close by and unlocked the house. Once he returned the key, he went in and made made a beeline straight for the kitchen. Turning on the light, he saw the two promised capsules laying on the table, each one bearing a note that labeled which meal it was for.

Grabbing the breakfast capsule and placing it on the counter, Gohan quickly popped the dinner capsule, waving away the smoke as the once empty table became absolutely covered in food. Meats, vegetables, fruits, breads, all kinds of food that had been cooked and stored earlier that day. The amount was enough to feed a family of four three times over, though not quite enough to fully satisfy one Half-Saiyan. Gohan took a look at the breakfast capsule, briefly considering opening it up before shaking that thought away. Eating it now would leave him starving in the morning, and it's not like their fridge was empty.

Once again Gohan found himself grateful his father had been best friends with the daughter of the richest family in the world.

Opening up the fridge, Gohan's eyes widened when he saw a sandwich premade, a piece of paper that showed a heart and his mother's signature. Smiling to himself, Gohan pulled out the sandwich and scarfed it down before turning to the pile of dishes that was one the table. Cracking his neck, Gohan quickly went to work washing the dishes. How his mother did the mountain of dishes daily without enhanced speed Gohan would never know. What would have taken his mom two hours took Gohan only thirty with his enhanced speed.

Now finding himself home alone for the night and with nothing else to do, Gohan quickly changed out of his school uniform and into a training gi. Putting on the top, Gohan caught sight of a picture near his bedside. The picture showed a man with black hair and an orange gi giving a small boy in oriental clothes a ride on his shoulders. The boy wore a hat with an orange ball on top, and seemed to have a monkey tail that curled from behind him. Both the man and the boy held huge smiles as they stared at the camera, and both looked to be very happy.

Gohan smiled as he stared down at the picture of his Father, wondering what the man was now up to. Knowing him, probably training on the planet of King Kai. While his father's death had been difficult to accept, Gohan had taken comfort in knowing that his father wasn't "gone". And over time Gohan came to understand his father's reasoning for not wanting to return, and instead dedicated himself to improving himself to insure that his father would never regret his decision.

Of course, Gohan didn't just spend all his time training. Even if his mother would have allowed it (which she didn't), Gohan knew that wasn't what he wanted. His father and Vegeta may have been happy to spend their lives training and fighting, but Gohan wanted his life to be more. That was why he did everything in his power to make sure no one at school knew what he could really do. If it got out that Gohan was more than just the nerdy transfer student, than he'd never be able to go to school again.

Still though, a part of him did wish that wouldn't be the case.

...

Videl plopped down on her bed, giving a sigh of contentment at the plushness of her bed. No matter how painful the day, laying down in a soft bed always seemed to make things feel better. Closing her eyes, Videl began drifting off only to be interrupted when she heard a vibration. Looking over to her phone, she saw the screen lit up and bearing a little envelope. Grabbing her phone, Videl opened it up to see a text from her best friend Erasa.

 _So how it'd go today with S-Man?_

Videl scowled as she read the message, her pleasant mood immediately disappearing as the image of a jerky superhero came to mind.

 _He got away. Again._

A few seconds later her phone vibrated again.

 _I'm telling you V, you not going to be able to restrain him. I know you don't want to hear it, but maybe you should throw in the towel._

Videl pursed her lips as she typed in her response.

 _I actually had him today! Damn jerk tricked me though and got away._

Erasa's response was almost instantaneous.

 _WHAT!? HOW!?_

Videl blinked as the day's earlier events replayed in her mind. Probably best to just give her an abridged version, Videl thought. She wasn't embarrassed about it in anyways, but Kami knew what Erasa would say if she knew Videl has sat on Saiyaman. She was already insistent that Videl had a crush on Son Gohan. Which she didn't. Not in the slightest. At all.

 _I got him in a net, and made him promise to remove his helmet so that I'd take it off. Once he got out, he flew away, claiming we never agrred on when he'd remove it._

After a few seconds the phone vibrated.

 _Wow, he got you there V._

Videl growled.

 _I know._

 _So still no proof that Gohans S-Man?_

Videl narrowed her eyes as the dark haired boy came to mind. Son Gohan, the transfer student that had entered her school only a few months previous. The same day the Golden Fighter reappeared, and only a few days before Great Saiyaman showed up. If those weren't suspicious enough, Gohan's own behavior would be enough to draw suspicion. First was the fact that he lived over five hundred miles away, and that he claimed to make the commute daily. Videl had mapped it out, and the only way for someone to make such a commute and still have reasonable time for homework and sleep would be if they flew the most current jet copter on the market, and she had never once seen Gohan use one.

There was also the incident in gym class, where the self proclaimed "nerd" had jumped higher than humanly possible, and who's only reaction to being hit in the face with a baseball thrown by Sharpner (While he certainly overestimated it, Sharpner was a pretty strong guy) was to ask if he could walk to first base! He ate enough for three families, always seemed to vanish whenever Videl lost sight of him for a moment while investigating him (she did NOT stalk him), and always wore the baggy school uniform, meaning his build could be a scrawny pipsqueak or heavyset and no one would know.

And the most suspicious thing? Whenever Videl left to handle a police matter, Gohan would vanish shortly after, only reappearing just before Videl did. Putting all of this together. than the most logical choice of who Saiyaman could be had to be Son Gohan. Videl would sooner believe someone else had defeated Cell than Son Gohan wasn't Saiyaman.

 _Not yet._ Videl typed.

 _Well I know you're not going to give up. Hey, maybe you'll see him tomorrow?_

Videl scoffed. _Not likely, Gohan doesn't come to the city on the weekends._

 _Who said I was talking about Gohan~?_

Videl narrowed her eyes. _Who else could you mean? Saiyaman?_

 _I'm just playing Videl. Yes Saiyaman. Think you'll see him?_

 _Maybe. Though after today, he'll have his guard up about me._

 _Most likely._

Before Videl could respond, erasa sent another text.

 _Hey! I have an idea._

 _What?_

 _So Saiyaman will have his guard up around you, right?_

 _Yeeesss._

 _What about me?_

 _Huh?_

 _Think about it. What if we laid a trap using Sharpie and I? Saiyaman certainly wouldn't expect us._

Videl sat up, eyes wide.

 _Erasa! That's brilliant! It just might work!_

 _Right! And people say I can't be clever._

 _Just curious, why do you suddenly want to help me? You've never really supported my attempts at unmasking saiyaman before._

 _Because I know you won't stop until you've done it. This way we might be able to get it done sooner. That, and it sounds super fun!_

Videl couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes.

 _Whatever. Thanks._

 _No problem. Besides, sooner this is all done, the sooner we can do what's REALLY important._

 _Huh? What's that?_

 _Why hooking you up with Gohan of course!_

 _Goodnight Erasa._

 _I'll let Sharpie know the plan. We'll strategize tomorrow morning._

Videl put her phone away before pulling her covers over her and clapping her hands, turning off her lights. As she laid down, thought of an unmasked Saiyaman turned Son Gohan danced in her head, causing her to smile.

I'll unmask you tomorrow Gohan! You'd better prepare yourself for it!

 **...**

 **And we're back. In the original version of this story, I felt I moved a bit to quickly through Arcta's beginning invasion of Earth. The whole idea was moving on to the Xenoverse portion of the story, but I wanted to establish Gohan and Videl a bit more (Love the ship), and establish a relationship with Gohan and Arcta that would pay off later.**

 **So for the next chapter or two we'll focus on a small ship build before the fun starts. Til then, fave, follow, review, and have a good night.**


	3. Plans for the Day

Gohan sighed happily as he ate the last piece of bacon, rubbing his belly and giving a healthy burp. After a pleasant moment of enjoying the feeling of being full, Gohan quickly went to work doing the dishes. The way he figured, he could do the dishes, spend some time meditating, some time studying, and some time training before flying to Satan City to meet up with his family. While normally it would take two hours to fly home, if he went Super Saiyan and flew fast, he could make it in roughly thirty minutes. He would just have to make sure-

 _*DIIIINNNGGG*_

Jolting, Gohan looked over to see the house phone ringing. Raising his eyebrow, Gohan put the plate he was washing down and moved towards the phone. Thinking it was his grandfather, Gohan didn't bother to look at the caller ID, instead just answering the phone.

"Hey Gramps, what can I do for you?" Gohan asked.

" _Gramps_ _!?_ " An irritated voice exclaimed from the other end.

Gohan's eye nearly bulged out of his head. "V-V-Videl!?" he exclaimed in confusion. Why was VIDEL calling his house?

" _Yes. Videl._ " Videl said on the other side, clearly incensed.

"S-Sorry Videl, normally only my grandfather calls on this line, so I kind of just assumed that-" Gohan attempted to defend himself.

" _Whatever, it doesn't matter._ " Videl said curtly. " _Look, are you going to be in the city today?_ "

Gohan blinked in confusion. "Uhhh, yeah. I'll be with my family and some family friends. Why?"

 _"Well I'll be with Erasa and Sharpner today, and Erasa is adamant we invite you along. Think you'll be able to join?"_ Videl asked.

Gohan raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Yeah, sure. That'd be great."

" _Okay. We're all meeting up at Satan Mall around one. We'll see you there."_ Videl said before hanging up.

Gohan looked at the phone and blinked in confusion. "Wonder what that was all about..." He muttered to himself. Looking to the clock to see it was a little past seven, he quickly headed towards the shower so he could get ready.

...

Videl smirked as she ended the call, looking at the nearby clock that read eight fifteen. Technically there would be enough time for Gohan to get to Satan City from his house without anything seeming off, but if it would be that easy to uncover Gohan's secrets she would have got him long ago. Nothing to worry about however, if everything went well today she'd finally learn what she wanted to learn.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. "Sweet Pea!? You up!?"

"Yeah Dad, just calling some friends to set up plans for the day!" She called back.

"Well feel free to use your card if you need anything! I'll see you at the parade later correct?" He asked.

Videl grimaced. She'd rather not go but her Father never asked much of her, so she did try to attend his events whenever possible. "Of course Dad!" She answered back with the little enthusiasm she could muster.

For a moment there was silence, causing Videl to wonder if her Father had left before she heard his voice. "There won't be any boys will there?"

"Just Sharpner and this geek named Gohan." Videl answered back. "Erasa is insistent we invite them, you know how she is."

"Well just make sure they behave themselves or else they'll have to talk with me!" She heard her Father exclaim before she heard a phone ringing. "Aw crud, it's my agent. Gotta go Videl, love you!" Her Father yelled before she heard him scurry off.

Videl rolled her eyes before returning to her phone. Quickly opening up the messages app, she shot off a text to Erasa telling her Gohan was coming. After sending off the text, Videl found herself wondering if Gohan had a cell phone. His student information showed only a home phone number, and she couldn't recall having ever seen the dark haired boy looking at anything other than a textbook. Normally her first thought would be that maybe his family was to poor to afford one, though she had seen the amount of food Gohan ate for lunch every day for months (How he was as slim as he was she had no idea), so they obviously had enough to get food to eat. Maybe lack of reception where he lived?

Videl shook her head, clearing the thought from her head. Whether or not Gohan had a cell phone was inconsequential. She needed to focus on letting Erasa know that Gohan would be meeting them at the mall. Opening up her cell phone, she opened her messages with Erasa, quickly shooting out a message.

 _Gohan is coming._

After a few moments her phone buzzed. _Great! Sharpner will be coming over to my place around 11, you should to so we can strategize!_

Videl rolled her eyes but replied. _I'll see you two than._

 _Also, what will you do if Gohan turns out not to be Saiyaman?_ Erasa asked.

Videl narrowed her eyes. _Even if he's not, he's still hiding to many secrets for my liking._

 _Everyone keep secrets Videl._ Erasa replied.

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ Videl asked.

 _Just...don't let your suspicions blind you. See you later._ Erasa said.

Raising an eyebrow, Videl made a mental note to continue this discussion later with Erasa, and simply replied. _Later._

Cracking her neck, Videl saw her clock reading seven thirty. Quickly moving to shower and get ready for the day, she found herself wondering if what she was doing was actually the right choice.

...

"Gohan!" two voices shouted excitedly in unison as the half Saiyan landed in the courtyard of the Capsule Corporation.

Gohan smiled as he saw his younger brother and the child of Bulma and Vegeta run up to him. First was Goten, spitting image of their father when he was Goten's age, and according to their mother they similar in personality as well. As for Bulma and Vegeta's son, Gohan could see the beginnings of the Future Trunks he knew in the current Trunks, though it was obvious the two would never be the same due to their different upbringings.

"Hey squirts!" He said happily, withstanding their combined hug easily as he returned the greeting.

"Oh Gohan!" He heard his mom call. "So you were the reason for all this fuss!"

Looking up to see his mom, Gohan shook the two other half Saiyans off and gave her a calm smile. "Hey Mom, how was last night?"

"Well, getting to sleep in a bed twice the size of my own was nice, plus eating food whose dishes I didn't have to wash was pretty nice." Chi Chi said. "Did you get enough to eat this morning?"

"Yes Mom, thanks for the food...all though, I wouldn't say no to some toast..." Gohan said.

Chi Chi laughed. "I thought so. I'm sure Bulma has some leftovers stashed somewhere."

Gohan smiled in hungry anticipation, only to be stopped when Chi Chi pointed a finger into his chest. "But first, we will discuss your duties for today."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Duties?"

Chi Chi nodded. "To be honest, both Bulma and I just want a day without Goten or Trunks, and with this parade happening today it's the perfect opportunity to get them out and about."

"And let me guess." Gohan said. "You want me to babysit?"

Chi Chi nodded. "You don't mind do you?"

Gohan pursed his lips. "Normally I wouldn't, but some friends from school today invited me to hang out with them today, and I don't know how they'd feel about Trunks and Goten tagging along?" And he didn't know what the two would say or do...

Chi Chi raised an eyebrow. "Friends? What _kind_ of friends?" She asked excitedly.

Gohan rolled his eyes. His mom didn't ever waste an opportunity to find out about his social life. It wasn't like she sent him to school for an education. "Friends mom. Just friends." He answered.

Chi Chi pursed her lips in disappointment. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes Mom, I'm sure." Gohan said. Even if that's what he was after anyways, not like his circle of "friends" was providing any options. Of the two girls, one was to busy trying to get the attention of the other guy and the other hated his guts.

Chi Chi sighed in disappointment. "Well I'm sorry Gohan, but Bulma and I could really use this. At the very least, can you at least do it til dinnertime?"

Gohan pursed his lips but nodded. With all his mother and Bulma did for him, it's not like he could ever say no. He'd just have to have a talk with the two beforehand to make sure they didn't say anything. "Sure Mom, no worries."

Chi Chi smiled. "Thanks sweetie. Now, about that extra breakfast..."

Gohan licked his lips in happy anticipation.

...

 **Outskirts of the Sol System...**

"Lord Arcta, we have arrived in the Earth's solar system!" The pilot reported.

Arcta nodded. "Excellent. From our current position, how long is it estimated until we reach the Earth?"

The pilot pressed some buttons on his terminal. "Current estimates read in about fifteen minutes sir!"

"And if we were to go dark?" Arcta asked.

More button presses. "Time would lengthen to four hours Lord Arcta." Came the reply.

Arcta nodded before pressing a button on his scouter. "All forces, this is Lord Arcta." He said, his voice reverberating throughout the ship. "I want all of you to lower your power levels like you were trained to at Eskesia. We will be approaching the Earth in a state of stealth, so all non-critical functions of the ship are to be shut down." Releasing the button, Arcta readjusted his position in his hoverchair. "Prepare to go dark." He ordered.

"Preparations complete Lord Arcta!" An engineer nearby reported after a few moments.

Arcta nodded. "Excellent. Go dark now."

A moment later all the lights shut off, only to be replaced by a low red light, the slight glows of consoles nearby being the only other lights.

"All systems except for the ship's life support, artificial gravity, internal power, and thrusters are offline Lord Arcta." The engineer called.

"Excellent, begin heading for the Earth at once." Arcta ordered. "Monitor for any signs of awareness of our approach."

"Yes sir!" The pilot ordered.

Arcta leaned back in his seat, seeing the distant sun off in the distance. For a moment he considered going past the earth and simply destroying the system's sun, both to destroy the planet that killed his family and destroy his older brother's grave before banishing the thought from his head. Destroying planets was one thing, but destroying a sun held to much a risk of getting caught in the resulting supernova. Arcta trusted his ship and it's pilots, but he'd rather not take any chances.

Taking a deep breath, Arcta leaned back and began focusing on keeping his energy as low as he could. The Eskesians had been...reluctant at first to share their interesting technique, but after killing a few children the elders became much more cooperative. Really they should have been grateful Arcta held such interest in the technique. Their planet wasn't very valuable, and if not for learning how to lower power levels Arcta would have destroyed the entire planet. At least now their species lived out their lives in servitude to his empire. Better than what would happen to the inhabitants of the Earth.

Arcta smirked as his tail swished about lazily. He did hope they would give an entertaining struggle. He wanted to see the fruits of his training...

 **...**

 **So it's been a while since I last updated this, but better late than never. Had to write this chapter in bits and pieces due to being incredibly busy, but know that I am excited to write out my own version of the Xenoverse storyline. Especially since I get to build a connection with one of my favorite anime characters of all time. Anyways, hopefully my next chapter will come out quicker than this one.**

 **Fave, follow, review, and have a good night.**


	4. Premonition

Videl tapped her foot as she stared down at her watch, the face reading about five minutes past five. Where in the world was Gohan? Wasn't like him to ever be late for anything. Looking over, she saw Erasa and Sharpner walking up to her with some drinks in hand, the two having decided to grab themselves some sodas while Videl requested a water.

"Here you go Videl!" Erasa exclaimed, handing the bottle over.

"Thanks. I do wish you'd have let me buy it though." Videl said. When she had offered to pay, Erasa had vehemently denied the offer, preferring to pay for things for the two of them plus Sharpner whenever the opportunity arose. She'd said it was so that Videl never got the idea that Erasa was her friend solely because of Videl's money.

Probably a big reason why Erasa was her best friend.

"Please, this was only a few zeni. Nothing major." Erasa said, waving it off.

"If it makes you feel better, maybe you could get everyone lunch later though." Sharpner said. "Especially if Gohan does end up joining us..."

Videl nodded, already deadset on making sure Erasa's funds didn't have to suffer THAT bill.

"Speaking of which, is Gohan here yet?" Erasa asked, looking around. "You did tell him when and where right?"

Videl nodded again. "Yeah I was wondering the same thing myself."

"Have you tried calling him?" Sharpner asked.

Videl shook her head. "I don't think he even has a cell phone."

"Really?" Erasa asked, genuinely confused. "Who doesn't have a cell phone in this day and age?"

"Maybe his family can't afford one?" Sharpner answered, shrugging. "Or maybe his mom won't let him have one. He has mentioned how strict she can be."

"But not have a phone!?" Erasa asked incredulously. "In today's world having one is a necessity! Besides, considering his commute not having a phone is stupid. What if his jet copter were to break down?"

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Gohan owns a jet copter?" She asked.

Erasa looked at her confused. "He has to, right? I mean, he lives five hours away by car right? It just doesn't make sense for him to drive in and out of the city daily such a distance just for school."

Sharpner rubbed his chin. "But Gohan leaves through the front doors daily, not from the roof. I've also never heard anyone see him fly off in one, and with how small the number of kids at school that CAN fly one is, surely someone would."

Erasa pursed her lips. "That is pretty strange."

Videl smirked. "And you begin to understand." She said.

Erasa and Sharpner looked at each other. They had always just waved off Gohan's excuses, other matters seeming to be more important to worry about. But the more the both of them thought about it, the more they realized how right Videl was. Something was definitely off with their classmate, that was for certain. Their train of thought was interrupted however when Sharpner noticed Gohan running up towards them with two kids in tow.

"Speak of the Devilman and he shall appear." He stated, causing Videl and Erasa to follow his eyes to see Gohan.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, had to get these two ready!" he exclaimed running up, jutting a thumb back at the two kids following.

"It's fine Gohan." Erasa answered before looking at the two kids in confusion. "Who are these two cuties though?"

"The one with the blue hair is Trunks, and the one with black hair is my brother Goten." Gohan answered.

Videl raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a brother Gohan." She said.

Gohan chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well it's never really come up, so I can't blame you."

"Well he's such a cutie!" Erasa said, bending down to be eye level with the little boy. "Hello there Goten, my name is Erasa!"

Goten blinked in confusion before looking at Gohan. "I thought you'd told mom you didn't have any girlfriends Gohan?"

Gohan's face went red as he jumped back a bit. "W-W-What!? Goten! What are you saying!?"

Erasa blinked before giggling, quickly jumping up and latching herself onto Gohan's arm much to his shock. "You mean you haven't told your Mom anything about me Gohan?" She asked.

Gohan's eyes widened at Erasa's actions. "E-Erasa! You're not helping! I only told my Mom I didn't have a girlfriend!"

Goten tilted his head in confusion. "So are you not friends with this girl?"

Gohan blinked before sighing, kneeling down to explain to Goten the difference between a friend and a girlfriend. Erasa again giggled at the sight, looking at Videl out of the corner of her eye to see the young Satan looking at the scene with narrowed eyes. This only caused Erasa to have a larger smirk, happy with the progress of her plan. Truth be told, she didn't really care whether or not Son Gohan was hiding any big secrets or not. What she did care about was her best friend Videl Satan, the girl who had never held any kind of interest in any boy before they'd all met Gohan. Sure Videl said she was only interested in what Gohan was "hiding", but Erasa was sure Videl's interest in the Son boy was far more than just wanting to know his secret.

That was why she had manipulated the days events, to force the two to spend some time together so the two would get together. If everything went ideally, they'd be together by the end of the day, though more realistically it would take several more weeks to get the two together. But Erasa could be patient. And besides, nothing wrong with spending the day as a group of friends anyways.

Yep, she had a good feeling about the day.

...

 **Kami's Lookout...**

Up above the clouds was an ancient platform, resting on an impossibly tall tower holding the platform up despite looking like it should shatter under the wight. Above the platform was an ornate castle and garden, home to two aliens who had come to call the Earth home. despite the Lookout normally being a place of peace, an uneasy tension had come to rest over the place as the two aliens could sense something coming, but didn't know what.

"Piccolo, cas you sense anything?" One of the beings asked, a younger alien holding a wooden walking stick.

His counterpart, dressed in a white cloak and a white and purple turban, sat in a meditative stance as he shook his head. "No Dende, nothing. Has King Kai sensed anything?"

Dende shook his head. "I don't think so. I can't reach out to him to find out anyways, any communication has to be started by him."

Piccolo pursed his lips as he stared out at the clouds. "Well if he hasn't contacted us, than there must not be any dangers coming here."

Dende looked out to the clouds. "Than why can't I shake this feeling?"

Piccolo clenched his hands against his biceps, unable to reply.

...

 **Northern Quadrant, King Kai's Planet...**

King Kai pursed his lips as he looked down. "Dende...forgive me..." He muttered.

The moment Arcta had begun travelling to Earth, West Kai had informed King Kai of the coming danger despite the two Kai's intense dislike of the other. At first King Kai considered the whole thing not even worth mentioning. Sure Arcta was a powerful fighter and would warrant as much preparation to be dealt with as possible ninety nine percent of the time, but Arcta was heading towards Earth, one of the few planets where it would fall into the one percent. Arcta was the weakest of his family, all of whom had long been outclassed by the Earth's defenders. King Kai only realized how wrong such an assumption was once Arcta's ship entered the Northern Quadrant, and King Kai had seen how much stronger Arcta had grown.

It used to be that at Arcta's full strength he would still lose against Frieza at his weakest. But in a short amount of time, Arcta had become as strong as Frieza was at his strongest. And as Arcta came closer and closer to Earth, his power only continued to grow. With as strong as Arcta now was, King Kai honestly didn't know if the so called "Z Fighters" would be able to win or not. And the worst part was that King Kai had been forbidden by the Supreme Kai in forewarning the Earth as a consequence for Goku's actions during Bojack's attack some years previous.

Really, Goku was lucky he didn't have to suffer any major consequences. The dead interacting with the living was a huge taboo as far as the Gods were concerned. But while the Supreme Kai was very forgiving, he had made it clear to King Kai that if the Earth were to survive Arcta's attack, they would do so by their own power. King Kai was just thankful he had sent Goku to the Otherworld for some training, meaning the Saiyan wouldn't be here to randomly decide to check in on his son.

As Arcta's ship began to pass Saturn, King Kai could only watch and hope that the Earth was up to the task.

 **Hours Until Arrival: Six**

 **...**

 **So excited, getting DragonBall FighterZ later this week. First order of business will be acquiring Cooler and 17 as well since those are two of my favorite DBZ characters. Aside from that, just some small fluff comedy before the big fight.**

 **Fave, follow, review, and have a good day.**


End file.
